parce que je m'ennuie
by Willelmnia
Summary: Je m'ennuie grave alors j'ai écris ça... c'est court mais voilà je suis pas morte j'écris toujours ! lol
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Parce que je m'ennuie

Auteur : Sadly

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Euuuuh aucune idée 

Couple : Mes chéris !

Disclamers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens !

**Note : Merci à ma petite choupinnette qui s'improvise en bêta !**

**Je t'aime ma puce !**

_**Parce que je m'ennuie.**_

- Dis 'Ro qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- ...

Duo venait de rentrer dans la chambre d'Heero sans même avoir frappé à la porte.

- Et frapper avant d'entrer tu connais ? lui demanda le métis.

- Ta porte était ouverte, se justifia l'américain.

- C'est pas une raison.

- T'es pas drôle.

Duo s'est assis sur le lit d'Heero, le regardant taper sur son ordi.

- Comment tu fais pour rester là alors qu'il fait si chaud ?

- Je supporte, c'est tout.

- Pffiou je sais pas comment tu fais, rien qu'à te regarder ça me donne chaud, tu pourrai au moins enlever ton espèce de pull là.

- C'est un tee shirt Duo.

- Ouais, ben tu pourrai l'enlever, t'as pas chaud avec ? lui demanda le natté en souriant.

- Non, ça va. Tu n'as qu'à enlever ton tee shirt si tu as chaud.

Duo regarda son ami surpris par sa remarque. Heero cachait bien son jeu, sous ses airs d'intello.

- Bonne idée !

Duo regarda le japonais avant de retirer son tee shirt.

Heero ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux, le corps de Duo était fascinant, il l'avait déjà aperçu mais le voir là... lui donner encore plus chaud.

Le natté vit de légères rougeurs colorer les joues du métis.

Duo s'allongea sur le lit d'Heero croisant les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Je peux enlever le reste si tu veux, lui proposa l'américain.

- Si tu veux te foutre à poil va dans ta chambre.

- 'Ro t'es pas drôle.

Heero regarda son ami, il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Heero enregistra ses données sur son ordi portable et il le posa sur sa table de chevet.

Ensuite il se mit à genoux, il se pencha vers Duo.

Le natté ouvrit les yeux et au même moment les lèvres d'Heero se posaient sur les siennes.

Il referma aussitôt ses paupières et attira le métis à lui.

Une fois le baiser terminé, Heero lui dit contre sa bouche :

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'ennuies.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

**Fin**

**C'est court je sais, mais je voulais poster quelque chose en attendant ma bêta qui met du temps à corriger mes textes lol**

**mais je lui en veux pas elle à pas que ça à faire !'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Couple : **Comme d'hab!

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, délire

**Disclamers : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens !

**Note :** Je m'ennuie alors j'écris, lol c'est une sorte de suite mais là, ce n'est pas Duo qui s'ennuie mais son petit ami.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews**

¤

**Parce que je m'ennuie**

**_Petit tour dans la cuisine_  
**

**¤**

Heero était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

Duo s'était mit en tête de faire un gâteau et il était dans la cuisine en train de le préparer.

Le japonais soupira, pourquoi son amant avait il choisit de faire un gâteau le jour ou il n'a rien à faire et s'ennuie ?

Il pourrai prendre son ordinateur portable et surfer sur le net mais il n'a rien de spécial à y faire, il n'a rien à taper non plus.

En gros Heero s'ennuie totalement.

Les moments dans sa vie ou Heero n'a rien à faire sont vraiment rare.

Mais là, il doit bien avouer qu'il s'ennuie.

Il soupire une nouvel fois.

Puis il se lève, fais quelques pas, tourne en rond dans sa chambre et décide de descendre voir ce que fait Duo.

Peut être à t-il finit de faire son gâteau ?

Il sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers puis il se dirige vers la cuisine.

Apparament Duo vient de mettre ce qu'il à préparer au four puisqu'une délicieuse odeur de chocolat lui parvint.

Le natté ne semble pas avoir perçu sa présence, il s'approche doucement et il passe doucement ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ca sent bon, lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir me déranger, lui rappela Duo.

- Tu as finis, non ?

- Oui mais il faut que je surveille la cuisson.

- On peut faire ça à deux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas besoin d'être deux pour ça.

Duo était en train de lécher le plat qu'il venait d'utiliser pour faire le gâteau. Heero l'observa mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche et les sucés, il se demanda si son amant le faisait exprès ou pas car le voir ainsi ne le laisser pas indifferent.

- Laisse moi te faire changer d'avis, lui susurra t'il à l'oreille.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? lui demanda le natté.

- Non.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Oui, parfaitement sur.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn, en fait, je m'ennuie.

- Heero Yuy qui s'ennuie, ça s'est une première !

- Autant que Duo Maxwell qui cuisine, répliqua le japonais.

Heero lui caressa le ventre et son amant se laissa allé contre lui, il passa sa main sur le tee shirt de Duo et y caressa sa peau douce.

- Hmmm... Heero.

Ledit Heero posa ses lèvres sur sa peau pour ensuite déposer une série de baiser sur son cou.

Sa main était toujours sur son ventre, elle remonté progressivement vers sa poitrine, sous son tee shirt, tandis que l'autre main ne rester pas inactif et descendait vers une autre région.

- Hmm, 'Ro...

- Hn ?

Duo gemissa le prénom de son amant une nouvelle fois en sentant qu'il lui déboutonnait les boutons de son jeans. Lorsqu'il commença à le caressé le natté bougea son bassin contre le corps de son compagnon, il sentit son érection contre ses fesses.

- Duo, j'ai envie de toi... tout de suite.

- Pas... pas dans la cuisine...

- Pourquoi pas, hm ?

L'américain avait lâcher le plat et il se tenait sur le rebord du lavabo tout en se frottant au japonais, gémissant de plaisir.

Heero arrêta ses caresses et Duo grogna de mécontentement, il voulait que son amant continue ce qu'il était en train de faire pas qu'il s'arrête. Le natté se retourna et enlaça le cou de son compagnon puis il s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Ensuite il relâcha les lèvres de son petit ami pour lui retirer son tee shirt.

- Heero, pas ici.

- On à pas encore testé la cuisine.

- Parce que tu compte testé... Ah ! toutes les piéces de la maison... ?

- Oui.

- Hm... tu es fou.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Dès fois je me le demande.

Une fois le tee shirt à terre, Heero commença à lécher la peau de Duo, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha son corps du sien.

Le natté passa de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant allé contre son petit ami.

Duo était entre les bras du japonais, il avait juste remit son jean, son tee shirt trainé toujours par terre, il était assis sur la table Heero entre ses jambe s'amuser à lui laisser des suçons dans le cou.

- T'es vraiment pas possible toi.

- Tu peux parler, qui crié : " Heeroooo encore... !" ?

- Ok, ok, j'avoue que tes idées me plaisent... fit il en passant une main dans les cheveux désordonné de son homme.

- Tu vois.

Duo sourit avant d'embrasser son japonais.

Heero alerté par une drôle d'odeur repoussa doucement son amant.

- Dis, tu trouve pas que ça sent bizarre ?

- Hm ?

Duo se rapella soudainement de son gâteau qu'il aurait du sortir du four depuis un moment déjà.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! mon gâteau ! s'écria le natté.

L'américain poussa brutalement Heero et courra jusqu'au four, il l'ouvrit et de la fumée en sortie.

Ensuite il prit le plat avec un gant et posa ce qui était supposé être un délicieux gâteau au chocolat.

Les larmes aux yeux il se retourna en pointant Heero du doigt.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'ennuie va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Duo, ce n'est qu'un gâteau...

- Peut être mais c'est pas toi qui à mis des heures à le préparer !

- Tu en fera un autre.

- Pas question ! je ne toucherai plus à la cuisine.

Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant. Heero s'approcha de son amant et le prit par la taille, collant son torse contre le dos du natté.

- Je suis désolé Duo-Kun, je trouverai un moyen de me racheter.

- Ca va être très dur, j'avais mis tout mon coeur dans ce gâteau. C'était pour notre anniversaire.

- Pardonne moi Duo.

Duo posa sa tête contre et épaule en fermant les yeux.

- C'est bon, de toute façon je suis sur que c'était inmangeable.

- Et moi je suis sur que ton gâteau était très bon.

- On ne le saura jamais, fit le natté en soupirant.

Duo prit son gâteau carbonnissé et il le jeta à la poubelle.

- Et si je t'emmenais diner ce soir ? pour me faire pardonner.

- Hm, tu va raquer, c'est moi qui te le dis.

**.Fin.**

**Voilà un petit texte en attendant la suite de ce que je publie, je suis désolé d'être aussi longue de poster mes fics mais n'ayant plus trop de news de ma bêta en ce moment, je ne peux donc rien poster pour le moment, à part ce genre de petit texte.**

**bisous à tous,**

**Sad'**


End file.
